Aquella vez cuando medio Akatsuki naufragó
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Kakuzu es ahora el líder, Hidan desapareció, Tobi es un hombre en pañales y a Deidara le molesta algo. Sasori no cree que una simple conversación sea importante de recordar teniendo en cuenta que han terminado naufragando a una isla desierta. Sin embargo Deidara parece pensar todo lo contrario. ¿Qué se supone que el pelirrojo debe recordar?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¿Qué pasó ayer?" del Foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Summary:** Kakuzu es ahora el líder, Hidan desapareció, Tobi es un hombre en pañales y a Deidara le molesta algo. Sasori no cree que una simple conversación sea importante de recordar teniendo en cuenta que han terminado naufragando a una isla desierta. Sin embargo Deidara parece pensar todo lo contrario. ¿Qué se supone que el pelirrojo debe recordar?

 **Advertencias:** AU, one-shot. Crack con algo de romance entre las líneas (?).

* * *

 **Aquella vez cuando medio Akatsuki naufragó...**

* * *

El pelirrojo miró a la camarera llenar de nuevo su vaso de whisky, este vendría siendo el tercero de la noche. Estaba seriamente pensando en retirarse de manera discreta, dejar que Itachi se ocupará de los borrachos mientras él dormía tranquilo en su habitación.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Conozco esa mirada, Danna! ¡No me va a dejar solo en esto, um!

—Estas borracho —y los demás también, así que si Sasori se iba no lo iban a extrañar.

—¡No lo estoy, um!

No, puede que aún no lo esté pero pronto lo estará. El rubio iba por su segundo vaso, se lo estaba tomando con calma —después de todo no era conocido por tener mucha resistencia.

Sasori tomó un sorbo, ignorando de nuevo los intentos de la camarera por convencerlo de contratarla como dama de compañia. De soslayo observó al futuro "recién casado" mirar un tanto espantado a la bailarina exótica que se lo había llevado a otra mesa para darle un baile privado. Si no lo estaba disfrutando no había caso en estar aquí.

¿Pero cómo habían terminado aquí en primer lugar? Ah sí, Hidan…

—Esto de la despedida de soltero es una tontería, um. ¡Mañana es la boda! ¡Konan nos matará si se entera, um!

—Se supone que es algo tradicional —comentó Itachi por primera vez, una de las pocas personas en las que Sasori sabía que podía confiar. Aquello le recordó todas las pericias que ha tenido que pasar desde que conoce al grupo de idiotas y no pudo evitar tomar una gran bocanada de whisky. A este paso lo terminaría pronto—. Konan debe de estar haciendo lo mismo con sus amigas.

Deidara bufó.

—¿Qué amigas? Ni siquiera tiene vida social, um.

—Sé que se lleva bien con Sakura-san.

—¡Porque es amiga de tu hermano, um!

Sasori rodó sus ojos ante el nuevo tema de conversación —si Konan tenía amigas o no, no era su problema— y aburrido volvió a beber de su vaso… Que volvía a estar lleno. Al menos la camarera finalmente desistió en sus intentos por hacerse notar.

Un celular se hizo escuchar.

—Es Sasuke, debo contestar. —Itachi no dijo nada más antes de levantarse, tomar su chaqueta y dirigirse hacia la salida. Era claro que llevaba un buen rato ideando su propio plan de escape, y la llamaba le había dado la excusa perfecta porque Deidara tan solo suspiró sin dar queja alguna.

¿Itachi podía irse pero él no?

Sasori enarcó una ceja al ver al rubio terminar su vaso de un solo trago y dejarlo caer en la mesa con un golpe sordo, sus mejillas habían comenzado a cobrar un tono rojizo y su boca a formar un puchero. Luego de un breve instante de silencio volvió a hablar.

—De todos modos esto sigue siendo una tontería, um. Hidan es el único beneficiado, ni siquiera sé de dónde sacó el dinero para todo esto, um.

—Se lo robó a Kakuzu.

—...Esto no terminará bien, um.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, limitándose de nuevo a consumir de su vaso de whisky. Ya no había caso en resistirse, no saldría de este lugar y lo único que podía hacer para no aburrirse era seguir bebiendo. Hace ya varios minutos que los sonidos del establecimiento se volvieron difusos para sus oídos, podía ver a algún punto por sobre el hombro de Deidara y no realmente estar concentrado en ese lugar. Su mente comenzó a divagar entre la forma que podría darle a su siguiente obra de arte, tal vez algo que pudiera regalar a los recién casados.

No, un breve y conciso "Felicitaciones" era suficiente, no tenía porqué desperdiciar una de sus tantas creaciones en esto. Y pensando en arte, Deidara tuvo que escoger ese momento para hablar.

—¿Por qué insiste en hacer perdurar el arte, um? No le veo sentido a conservar una escultura, eso es dejar que envejezca con el tiempo. Debería destruirla en toda su gloria como se lo merece, um.

Sasori normalmente respondería con algún comentario hiriente acerca del erróneo concepto que Deidara suele gritar a los cuatro vientos: "¡El verdadero arte es una explosión, um!". Este tema siempre desembocaba en discusiones que se alargaban por horas sin fin. El pelirrojo no iba a negar que ha pesar de ser frustrante, también era un tanto divertido ver el rostro del rubio contorsionarse en diferentes muecas de indignación.

Sin embargo, la pregunta en sí había sonado inofensiva y curiosa. Los comentarios que le siguieron tampoco fueron insultos, más bien... una clara muestra de confusión. Realmente no lo comprendía y Sasori sonrió. De forma un tanto autosuficiente y burlona. Los músculos de su rostro quejándose ante el repentino uso. No fue una sorpresa el que rápidamente perdiera fuerza y esta se convertirse en algo mucho más suave y extrañamente duradero —sin duda alguna por el efecto del alcohol en su organismo.

Deidara, por su parte, agrandó sus ojos y se echó hacia adelante en su asiento. Sintió el calor causado por la bebida extenderse y sus labios partirse en una inconsciente muestra de sed, como si fuera capaz de saciarse con la rara vista de su superior sonriendo.

—Aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad? —Curioso, podía escuchar desde muy cerca el sonido de las olas pero se centró en la reacción de su interlocutor. Quien ante sus palabras frunció el entrecejo y recobró la compostura.

—¿Entender el qué, um?

Al calmante sonido de las olas pronto se le unió uno más fuerte y agudo, era molesto. Pronto a este le siguieron un mar de sensaciones, que al momento de responder tan solo fue necesario un parpadeo para encontrarse en un sitio diferente. La ilusión del bar rompiéndose.

Porque no fue el sol o la incómoda sensación de arena pegada en su rostro lo que lo despertó. Tampoco el que su ropa en esos momentos se sintiera como una segunda piel o el que cada diez segundos algo de agua golpeara su cuerpo —lo cual al menos era un bálsamo para el calor.

No, en realidad fueron aquellos gritos desesperados que al principio llegaron de manera difusa a sus oídos. Y cuando finalmente la presión en sus tímpanos se liberó —dando paso a un insoportable dolor de cabeza, cabe destacar— Sasori deseo tener las fuerzas necesarias para lanzarle una piedra al payaso que con pánico corría en círculos a pocos pasos de distancia.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Hombre muerto en la playa! ¡Hombre muerto en la playa! ¡Todos vamos a morir! ¡Tobi lo sabía! ¡Tobi lo sabía! ¡No hay esperanza! ¡La ayuda no vendrá y la isla cobrará nuestras vidas como sacrificio! ¡Terminaremos comiéndonos entre nosotros! ¡Tobi lo sabía!

—Si llegamos a ese punto voto por que nos deshagamos primero de Tobi, um.

—¡Halleluyah! ¡Al fin alguien me da la razón! ¡¿Podrían ahora sí desatarme, hijos de puta?!

—¡Estamos muertos! ¡La ayuda nunca vendrá! ¡Tobi nunca volverá a comer un dango en su vida! ¡Tobi no quiere ser comida!

—No dejaremos que andes disparando a lo loco en la selva. Las municiones son lo equivalente al oro en este lugar.

—¡El maldito jabalí se merece por comerse un símbolo sagrado jashinista! ¡No es mi culpa que el idiota de Tobi me hiciera fallar el primer disparo!

—Disparaste cinco veces.

—¡Las putas gaviotas también me tenían harto! ¡Desatame, Kakuzu de mierda!

—No. Y deja de resistirte, la cuerda también es preciada.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi no merece morir!

—¡Callate Tobi, um!

—¡No me pegues, Deidara-senpai!

—¡Me cago en tu cuerda de mierda, Kakuzu!

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido y con esfuerzo intentó incorporarse para tan solo lograr caer sentado en la arena. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y parpadeó más de un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. El sol era peculiarmente fuerte, el clima tropical y húmedo a la primera gran bocanada de aire. De manera automática llevó una mano a su rostro para deshacerse de la molestosa arena. Algo que, por desgracia, terminó siendo una misión imposible cuando su mano estaba igual o más arenosa que su propia cara.

—¡Está vivo! —Gritó de nuevo Tobi; mientras que Sasori, no por la primera vez en su vida, comenzó a cuestionarse las decisiones que lo llevaron a unirse a ese grupo de subnormales que por alguna extraña razón hasta la abuela Chiyo pensaba que eran sus amigos…

Entonces recordó que en primer lugar terminó uniéndose a "Akatsuki" por culpa de un malentendido en la administración de la secundaria cuando envió su solicitud de ingreso al club de arte, lo mismo le pasó a Deidara así que al menos el pelirrojo tenía la certeza de que su cordura hasta ese momento seguía intacta. En segundo lugar también recordó que por más idiotas que sean no eran malas personas y que con el paso del tiempo la compañía comenzó a ser algo agradable —lo cual quiere decir que en cierta forma, sí, tal vez sean sus amigos, pero no, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¡Claro que lo está, um! Kakuzu le tomó el pulso cuando lo encontramos, um.

—¡Pero Deidara-senpai quería darle respi...! —no pudo terminar de hablar gracias al golpe que recibió en el estómago por parte de un sonrojado Deidara—. No pegue a Tobi, Deidara-senpai… Tobi es un buen chico...

—¡Idiota! ¡Eso fue antes de saber que aún respiraba, um!

—¡Ja! ¡Todos sabemos que ganas no te faltaban princesita!

Hidan terminó con un ojo morado pero eso a Sasori le importó poco, así como también poco le importaba lo que estuvieran discutiendo porque los gritos tan solo hacían que los martillazos en su cabeza se sintieran aún más fuertes. Cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos no estaba ayudando. En estos momentos solo podía recurrir al experto médico del grupo.

—Kakuzu… resaca.

Fue un alivio que Kakuzu entendiera y le pasará una botella de agua sin necesitar más explicaciones. Tenía la garganta seca, al menos con esto solucionaba uno de sus problemas.

—¿Pastillas? —estiró la mano esperando que también se las entregará. Es poco común para el pelirrojo pasarse de copas así que era de esperarse que no supiera que tipo de pastilla pedir. Preguntar por pastillas en general era mejor que pedir algo para el dolor muscular y hacer el ridículo.

—El agua es escasa pero existe la posibilidad de conseguirla en la isla. Los medicamentos, por otro lado, no crecen en los árboles así que será mejor que te aguantes el dolor de cabeza.

A Sasori no le agradó para nada esa respuesta e hizo clara su insatisfacción enviando con su mirada la promesa de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Puede que el pelirrojo no sea un asesino en serie, pero nada le detenía de imaginar cortar al idiota del día como tal cual haría con la madera que usa en sus piezas de arte. En este caso, Kakuzo sería una gran adición a su vasta colección mental de marionetas —porque al menos las marionetas son respetuosas y no hablan.

Sin embargo, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que el maldito tacaño tiene las pastillas y no se las quiere dar, las palabras de Kakuzu también llevaban un mensaje oculto. Realmente no tan oculto si ignoraba un poco el dolor a favor de observar con más detenimiento sus alrededores.

—¿Qué tan lejos está el hotel? —pregunto el pelirrojo al notar que no había nada más que un yate varado a lo lejos entre algunas rocas. Debieron recorrer una distancia considerable si Kakuzu ya estaba comenzando a celar las cosas como si de oro se tratasen.

Hidan se echó a reír.

—¡Ni puta idea! ¡Yo no iba al volante!

—Se llama timón, Hidan.

—¡¿Por qué debería de importar como se llame?! —si no estuviera atado a una palmera seguramente habría alzado los brazos al cielo en su propia versión de "¡Jashin-sama! ¡Dame las fuerzas suficientes para ofrecertelos cómo sacrificios!"—. ¡El punto es que la princesa, pinocho y yo estábamos tan borrachos que no recordamos habernos subido a esa basura de yate! ¡Tobi es un idiota! ¡Y Kakuzu no sabe ni una mierda sobre navegar! ¡¿Cómo demonios es que logramos salir del puerto?!

—¡Habla por ti mismo, um! —interrumpió Deidara, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados—. ¡Recuerdo subirme, pero Danna y yo no tuvimos nada que ver en ese robo, um! ¡Y también recuerdo que en ningún momento nos acercamos al timón, um!

—¡Cállate rubia, nadie pidió tu opinión! ¡No sé lo qué insinúas pero ni tanto llegar aquí cómo el estúpido robo fueron culpa mía! ¡No tengo ni la más reverenda idea de donde salieron esos policías! ¡Yo solo le robé al amargado de Kakuzu, no al maldito banco de la esquina!

—Entonces admites que fuiste tú el que se llevó los contenidos de mi caja fuerte.

—¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Cagas dinero, Kakuzu! ¡¿Qué es hacerle un pequeño préstamo a un amigo?!

—Quiero mi dinero de vuelta, con un cien por ciento de intereses.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Déjame tomar mi billetera...—la voz de Hidan estaba llena de fingida inocencia y un gran nivel de sarcasmo apenas contenido que liberó en sus siguientes palabras—. ¡Para irme a hacer fila en el inexistente banco de esta puta isla!

Sasori no recordaba nada de eso, y aunque ganas de preguntar no le faltaban prefirió quedarse perfectamente callado. Escuchar era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento y cuanto más iba avanzando la discusión, más entendía el predicamento en el que se encontraban.

Náufragos, sin ninguna idea de por donde llegaron o si había alguien buscandolos… alguien además de la policía.

Dios, ¿desde cuando esta era su vida?

* * *

Todos sabían que a Kakuzu solo le importaba el dinero, tanto así que estudió medicina por el beneficio económico seguro que da esa vocación. Pero sin lugar a dudas hubiera sido un gran administrador, aún más de lo que ya es de haberse enfocado en esa carrera.

Habían desatado a Hidan y formado un pequeño círculo en la playa, después de todo Kakuzu se negó a que lo ayudarán a hacer el inventario de las pocas cosas que tenían y lo único que podían hacer era sentarse en la arena. Hidan no se veía muy contento pero alegó que de todas maneras no tenía ganas de ayudar al tacaño así que se encontraba relativamente tranquilo, o al menos lo más tranquilo que podía estar mientras susurraba los planes que tenía para hacer sufrir a un jabalí por comerse su collar sagrado. Tobi se pusó a hacer dibujos en la arena y cada cuanto pedía la opinión de Deidara, quien tan solo rodaba los ojos y respondía de forma cortante. Pero el rubio no solo trataba de ignorar a Tobi, sino también al artista sentado a su lado.

Sasori lo había notado. Era raro que Deidara no se le estuviera quejando sobre la situación en la que estaban, y que tampoco intentará captar su atención o hacerle hablar. El pelirrojo normalmente agradecería el silencio —más aún ahora por su ya leve dolor de cabeza— pero, por alguna extraña razón, este comenzaba a irritarle con el paso de los minutos.

Por suerte Kakuzu no demoró más de un cuarto de hora en regresar.

—Tenemos dos docenas de botellas de agua, tres latas de frijoles y… —Kakuzu detuvo su pequeño recuento de las cosas que pudieron encontrar dentro del aún-no-del-todo-inundado-yate para lanzar a la arena algo que sospechosamente parecía ser una caja de fideos instantáneos—. Ramen.

Deidara recogió los fideos para revisar su estado. Al parecer el dueño de la embarcación había sido extremadamente cuidadoso sobre el agua e hizo que los fideos estuvieran a salvo cubriendolos de plástico para alimentos.

—Solo uno, um… —era algo deprimente saber que tan solo contaban con tres latas de frijoles y un bien conservado tazón de ramen para sobrevivir por quien saber cuanto tiempo en esta isla.

—No. Tenemos ramen.

—Sí, sí, ya entendimos Kakazu —Hidan rodó sus ojos, intencionalmente cambiando la primera "u" por una "a" para recalcar de nuevo su comentario sobre el estado financiero del médico—. Tenemos tres putas latas de frijoles y un ramen. Ah, y también a Tobi.

—¡Tobi no tiene un buen sabor!

Ahora fue Kakuzu el que rodó los ojos y le pidió paciencia a los cielos.

—No. Quiero decir que tenemos mucho ramen. La bodega está llena hasta a tope y calculo que debe haber suficiente para un año.

Era claro que eso nadie se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué? ¿El dueño de ese bote de basura traficaba fideos instantáneos? ¡Que puto loco!

Para este punto Sasori sabía que de alguna manera terminaron robando ese yate mientras escapaban de la policía por un crimen que no cometieron, o al menos no uno que él recordará. Y ese era el problema, no podía recordar.

Un grito de Deidara hizo que volviera a prestar atención.

—¡¿Qué haces, um?!

—¡Voy a buscar a ese jabalí de mierda que se robó mi collar! —Hidan sacó de quien sabe donde una pistola y comenzó a dar pasos largos hacia la selva. Antes de desaparecer por completo entre la vegetación se pudo escuchar un último grito—. ¡No voy a alimentarme de ramen por el resto de mi vida!

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos…

—¿Deidara-senpai?

—Que quieres Tobi.

—¿Le robamos su yate a un traficante?

—Tobi…

—¿Sí, Deidara-senpai?

—Cierra la boca, um.

* * *

Kakuzu fue elegido líder por el simple hecho de que Hidan desapareció, Deidara actúa raro, y Tobi es un hombre en pañales. A Sasori, por su parte, no le importaba. Es más, le parecía buena idea que el médico estuviera a cargo, al menos de esta manera sabía que la comida si duraría un año, tal como Kakuzu lo había dicho. Eso en el peor de los casos, porque Sasori sinceramente no tiene tiempo para desperdiciar en una isla desierta. Después de todo tiene una exposición de arte a la cual asistir la próxima semana y una escultura que terminar para el fin de mes.

Con malhumor recogió otra rama del suelo. Con esta serían ya cinco las que lleva en sus brazos. No eran del tamaño que prefería tener en su taller pero serían perfectas para una fogata y eso era lo único importante por el momento. Pronto anochecería y las noches en una playa tropical no suelen ser cálidas.

—¿Danna?

No tenía que voltear para saber que se trataba de Deidara. El rubio tenía una afición por seguirlo a todos lados y no se sorprendía de que también lo hiciera aquí, a pesar del raro comportamiento que ha demostrado las últimas horas.

—¿Qué quieres, Deidara? —consideró tomar una pequeña rama pero la descartó tan pronto como el pensamiento llegó.

—¿Lo dijo enserio?

Sasori rodó sus ojos y detuvo su búsqueda por un momento para mirar al rubio con exasperación. ¿Le estaba preguntando si hablaba enserio sobre comenzar una fogata?

—¿Y a ti que te parece? —la presencia de leña en sus brazos era más que obvia.

—¿Qué que me parece, um? —su tono de voz cambió drásticamente a uno lleno de furia y Sasori enarcó una ceja—. ¡Me ha estado ignorando todo el día! ¡¿Cómo me debo tomar lo que dijo anoche, um?!

Ah, se refiere a aquel episodio que Sasori preferiria no recordar. Al principio había sido molesto no saber a lo que todos se referían pero eventualmente llegó a la conclusión de que era para mejor. No necesitaba agregar una persecución policial a la extensa lista de cosas extrañas que le han sucedido desde la secundaria. Si no lo recordaba sería como si nunca hubiera pasado.

—No sé a lo que te refieres ¿te importaría explicar? —si Deidara no quería dejar pasar el tema, lo menos que podía hacer era explicarle de que se trataba. Mientras tanto volvía a la búsqueda de ramas para la fogata.

—...¿No recuerda nada, Danna?

No respondió y se limitó a recoger otra rama. No, no recordaba ¿y que si no lo hacía? Ya sabía lo que había pasado de boca de los demás. No era necesario tratar de rellenar los espacios en blanco, eso no cambiará su estatus de náufrago.

Pero por alguna razón, Deidara no se conformó con el evidente "sí" que su silencio significaba.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera nuestra conversación en el bar?

—Eso sí lo recuerdo.

—¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Hasta que parte?!

El pelirrojo rodó sus ojos y recogió otra rama antes de voltear y encarar al rubio.

—No importa, no era una conversación importante.

Eso pareció molestarlo pero sinceramente lo veía como algo insignificante en comparación con lo que había escuchado de los eventos de la noche anterior. El único punto relevante que podía recordar era el momento en el que Itachi se levantaba a contestar una llamada, el simple hecho de que el Uchiha no estuviera aquí decía que nunca regresó.

—¡Entonces olvideló, um!

Sasori hubiera vuelto a rodar los ojos para luego responder con un "Ya lo hice" pero Deidara le ganó huyendo del lugar.

Nada en contra del drama pero si iba a estar en esas lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a recoger leña.

Se escucharon tres disparos consecutivos a lo lejos.

—¡ESO TIENES POR SER HIJO DE PERRA!

* * *

—...¡Entonces Sasori-san se cayó al agua! ¡Tobi no sabía que hacer! ¡Deidara-senpai estaba preocupado cuando despertó! ¡Por eso cuando lo vio en la playa quería darle respi…!

—¡Qué te calles Tobi, um! —grito Deidara dándole un golpe en la cabeza al hablador.

—Resumiendo, el último consciente fue Tobi —con eso ya se sabía que no había esperanza en poder ubicar la dirección en la que llegaron—. El yate no es más que basura ahora —el camarote estaba ya inundado, y tampoco tenían algo que les ayudará a soldar el desperfecto—. Y tienes suerte de que Kakuzu te encontrará antes que la rubia lo hiciera.

—¡¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso, um?!

—¡Lo que escuchaste Barbie barata!

Era un alivio el que tuvieran un encendedor para hacer la fogata, y aunque nadie quería admitirlo secretamente todos le agradecían a Hidan por traer carne de jabalí para la cena.

La conversación de antes con Deidara había dejado a Sasori curioso pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Apenas ha pasado un día desde que llegaron a la isla, tal vez el recuerdo vendría con el tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No sabía si terminarlo aquí pero si, lo dejaré aquí por ahora. Me gusto mucho la idea de la isla y creo que no dejaré esto como un one-shot así que no pondré aún la escena que lo explica todo. El reto era despertar de una borrachera y no recordar nada, si terminaba desvelándose todo o no era decisión del autor ;)


End file.
